emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1411 (12th December 1989)
Kim and Zoe Tate gallop into Beckindale but they're soon sent on a wild goose chase by Seth and Jock. Elsewhere, Jack suggests he and Sarah get a place together. Plot During the night, Jock and Bill steal Christmas trees from the Home Farm estate. Jack resumes work at Emmerdale Farm. Joe suggests they split responsibilities. As morning breaks, Kim Tate, Frank Tate's wife and Zoe Tate, Frank's daughter, arrive in Beckindale separately asking directions for Home Farm. Seth and Bill each send them on a wild goose chase. Kate drops by to see David's new digs on her way to Skipdale to drop off some poultry samples. Bill and Jock sell their stolen trees to the villagers. David asks to see Kate and the kids over Christmas. She suggests Boxing Day but David guilts her into coming over on Christmas Day. Kim stops off at The Woolpack as her horse is exhausted. Amos takes exception to leaving the horse outside and tells her to leave but panics when Henry points out she's a relation of Frank's. Kim stops at Emmerdale Farm asking Joe to borrow a horsebox. He's embarrassed when he refers to her as Frank's daughter and discovers she's his wife. Kim is thrilled as Frank shows her around the house. Joe's annoyed when Kate arrives home late. Frank asks Zoe how university is going in Edinburgh and tells her it will be handy to have a vet in the family. Zoe seems reluctant to discuss it in detail. Kate suggests to Joe they go to midnight mass for Christmas and tells Joe that she suggested to David the kids come over Christmas afternoon. He's angry when he discovers where she's been. Jack is amused by Sarah's nosy neighbour when he stops by to see her. Sarah tells him that she's in trouble with the landlord because of her and they want her out as she thinks she's co-habiting. Jack suggests they get a place together but she refuses. Kim calls Amos at The Woolpack to see if he can put an advert in the Hotten Courier for a housekeeper but he tells her he can't to her annoyance. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Jock - Drew Dawson *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Bill Whiteley - Teddy Turner *David Hughes - Martyn Whitby Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, study, sitting room and kitchen *Emmerdale Farm - Cowshed, yard and farmhouse kitchen *Unknown roads *David Hughes' flat *The Woolpack - Rear hallway/stairs, backroom, public bar and forecourt *Main Street *Sarah Connolly's flat Notes *First appearances of Kim and Zoe Tate. *Malandra Burrows is credited as Kathy Merrick but does not appear. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 17th October 2013. Category:1989 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD